Chicago's Unforgiving Streets
by Optical-Illusionist
Summary: Two-Shot. Dark Edward, very OOC and human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.. Though I _wish _I did.. *sigh*

I would like to point something out, I know nothing about Mental Illnesses, and I apologize if I have gotten anything wrong or have offended anyone!

x-----x

He paused at the entrance of the alley way, relishing in her blood-curtailing screams as they echoed off the brick walls. He knew she would be silent soon enough; she would start to quiet with his knife still sheathed deeply in her stomach, her once crazed lust filled eyes would start to close as the blood loss began to affect her body.

"Help me! P-please!"

_Watch her eyes, Edward, they're dimming.. the life is slowly being drained from her veins._ Emmett thought to him quickly, pure lust filled his deep voice.

He has always been able to hear three alternate voices, all distinctly different; Edward's first real confidant was Carlisle who was somewhat like a father figure to him. He believed that he was due to Edward's real lack of male influence when he was younger. Carlisle taught him to relish in his darker nature.

He scowled as he recalled his real 'father', the alcoholic drug addict who could not even spell his own name; having no teeth, and dating any street trash that would exchange heroin for sex after Edward's mother passed, was his father's life until Edward turned 17. It all changed then, he realized that the scum that had inseminated in his mother's womb, resulting in his birth, was not worth the air he breathed. So he got rid of the problem.

Next was Emmett, who was incredibly talkative, most would say he was kind but that was all an act. Last was Jasper, who was quiet yet very insightful. Preferring to speak only when provoked, or to offer advice. He would often tell Edward when he was making mistakes, Edward liked to joke that Jasper was his conscience. Though, Jasper enjoyed many of the things Edward did, loving the distinct feeling of being in complete control of a situation and had a obsession with blood play.

Her screams quieted, and her beautiful pale face fell onto the ground with an echoing thud, her silky blond hair laced with her own blood.

Edward could feel his cock hardening at the glorious image in front of him, but decided to leave after pulling his knife slowly from her stomach. Groaning at the blood that was still coated on the knife's blade, he touched her fair hair gently once more, before leaving the alley quietly.

The streets in front of him were deathly silent, no one would find her till morning. She would be just another fallen victim of Chicago's unforgiving streets.

As the night progressed, he walked further into the city. Making sure to keep near the shadows and out of people's line of sight, as he walked past a group of woman, all stared at him with a look of wonder on their pretty faces he flashed them what most would call a charming smile, yet inside, he was picking out which to target.

A small dark haired woman caught his eye, her petite, lithe frame stood out among the group of tall, fair haired women. Her pale skin only made her deep blue eyes shine brighter, he cocked his head to the side, as if appraising her. He saw a tiny smirk start to form on her red lipstick clad lips.  
_  
Just imagine them wrapped tightly around your cock, gagging from the force of her head being pushed down repeatedly, blood forcing its way from small cuts inside her hot little mouth,_ Jasper thought to him quickly.

The other girls glared as they noticed the extra attention he was paying to their friend, if only they knew how lucky they were, he thought to himself. Carlisle chuckled.

He walked over to the group, his walk exuded confidence, "Hello ladies," matching blushes coated all the women's face. One woman stepped forward to introduce herself, her fake strawberry blond hair shone dimly in the neon light from the bar across the way. Her skin reminded him of the bag his mother used to carry around when he was young, a deep tan color with the same sagged texture.

"Well hello there, handsome."

Edward glanced over to the dark haired beauty and was delighted to find jealousy lurking deep within her cobalt eyes. He turned to her quickly, "Hello," he whispered seductively, his voice was smooth, inviting even.

She looked at him up close, his copper hair in a charming disarray stood out among the backdrop, his jade eyes were filled with mischief. She glanced down to see what he was wearing, she almost moaned at the sight of his tight, straight legged jeans, classic white button down with the trademark rolled up sleeves and black tattoo that covered most of his forearm.

"Hello," she all but whispered, her voice was beginning to thicken, he could see the obvious approval within her eyes. He took the chance to look her over once, hoping to decide what it is he wanted from her; she was far too thin for his favorite game, he decided on letting her hang from the ceiling, bound and gagged. She could be easily convinced, all women could. A bit of begging, well placed kisses, and a promise for more is the key to manipulating any woman.

"I dare say, you are even more striking close up, my dear."

"I'm Alice, and I dare say you are trying to charm me," she teased, her body turning towards his, she heard a scoff from one woman behind her.

"Alas, you are correct. And I, am Edward. Do I have any chance of charming you into a date?"

"Now?" She asked shocked, it was already one in the morning. She began to fold her arms over her chest, momentarily worrying about possible motives he might have.

He saw the obvious gesture and intervened, "Why not? It is Chicago, everyone is still out, the night is young, dearest."

One of the ladies she was with, placed her manicured hand on the dark beauties arm, "Sweetie, we can go if you would like.." she whispered, hoping to sound sincere. Her light brown, almost topaz eyes watched Edward from the side of her eye, lust was lurking beneath their depths.

"Unless you would not like to go? I would un-"

"I am just ner- I mean, I want to go, but it is quite late." She looked up him through her lashes, the trust and desire were obvious in her gaze, it sickened him bringing forth a memory he wished he could forget..

_"Ed, please!" His mother called again, her voice was filled with what he believed to be fear as she knelt near his fathers legs. Begging, like a dog._

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"I need it, I'll do anything! Please," Her jade eyes filled with desperation, and trust as he held the bag she so desired in his hands. He watched as his father grabbed her by the hair, pulling her face closer to his, whispering something he couldn't hear but by the changed look in her eyes, it disgusted her. She got up on shaky legs, and walked toward the door, the one they both knew he was hiding behind and shut it, effectively shutting him out of the room.

Later that night, he was the one to find his mother's brutalized body; her eyes unseeing, her bare chest sliced open viciously with a switchblade, her pale legs bitten and bruised.. Every part of her body blooded. He watched from the shadows as his father's 'friends' appeared and dragged her body away, dried tear tracts ran down his saddened face. The men grabbed her by the arms, placing her into the black trash bag, commenting on what a great job Ed did, laughing jovially as they did it.

His father stood off to the side, his normally dull brown eyes filled with excitement as his friends dragged the bag from their small, dirtied house. He looked at Edward, a smile graced his severely scarred face, "The bitch is gone, Eddie," he grabbed the bottle of vodka from the bag next to him, and the small 'dime' bag from his pocket. He beckoned Edward over with his free hand, not taking his gaze of the white powder on the small table, taking a razor from his pocket.

"Want some, Kid?" he asked, with a smile making Edward look on with disgust... 

"Are you all right?" Alice asked, her blue eyes alight with concern. He nodded, placing his hand on his stomach giving the women what he believed to be a convincing facade of illness, "I'm so sorry, I don't feel well all of a sudden." The women all started forward to help him stand, but the small beauty beat them to it, grabbing his elbow in her tightly.

"Shall I escort you home?" She asked politely, her eyes locked with his, he hid his internal glee at the charade working.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your night.." he said sadly, his jade eyes filling with what she believed as remorse. She tightened her grip on his arm, "It wouldn't, I will see you all later." She said quickly, looking at the group that watched with envy on their features. One woman stepped forward, her caramel brown hair, and dark brown eyes which told of her concern for her friend, "Alice, call me in the morning, okay?"

She nodded with a small smile, "Okay Esme, I will," he hid a smirk, as they walked from the group.. _If only she had followed her gut instinct, _Jasper thought.

x-----x

Should I end it here? Or continue on with it? Let me know. :)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight..blahblahblah..you get the gist. :)  
Anything in _Italics_ is either the past, or what Jasper/Emmett/Carlisle are thinking to Edward.

x-----x

"Where do you live?" She mused, her eyes scanning the shady looking neighborhood that they had entered not long ago. Tall, brick buildings littered the horizon, graffiti covering every possible inch. She laughed as she read, "Get out while you still can!" which was clearly written higher up, just out of her reach.

"Oh, not far. Just a few blocks away," he murmured, he could feel his hands shaking with a fervor as they neared his intended destination. The basement, equipped with every tool he could imagine; whips, knives, rope, the walls decorated with his past victim's blood. He smirked, as the building came into view, the narrow street narrowing even farther before branching out into the small stairway, leading down into the basement.

"Here?" She could feel the sweat start to form on her brow as she looked upon the dark stairway, she glanced up at Edward through her peripheral vision. He was looking at her with what she believed to be a smirk, on his seemingly angelic features. He nodded, grabbing her elbow and pulling her down the stairs, the sound of their footsteps, descending down, was all that could be heard.. And forgotten.

x-----x

He grabbed the blindfold off the wall, placing his hands on her shoulders, leaning his head close to her delicate neck, his lips barely brushing the skin there. He heard her moan softly, her body shuttering with momentary pleasure, her pupils dilating with her impending arousal. He ran his hands down her back, to her waist, pulling her smaller frame to his; she latched her lips onto his, the distinct taste of peppermint engulfed her tongue.

"May I blindfold you?" He managed to breath out, her wanton eyes met his, she nodded quickly, pulling her dark hair off her shoulders. Revealing her delicate neck again, his body shuttered with excitement, as he placed the blindfold across her eyes...

_"Hello?" A timid voice asked, brown eyes searched the room, fear was evident in her stare. Her chocolate brow hair matted together, sweat and blood coating her skin, which was not covered by the small, black dress she had been wearing. Edward watched in amusement as she wandered around the spacious room, her eyes still not accustomed to the darkness that surrounded her. Her senses were on high alert, every nerve ending in her body was pulsating, confusion and desperation ran through her veins._

_Edward grabbed the knife off the small table to his right, the oak wood stained with red, always with red. As silently as he could, he continued after her, like a lion, always keeping his eyes on his intended prey, but his body like a snake, coiled to strike at any given moment. His breathing quieted, his pupils dilated with excitement, she had proved to be more entertaining than his usual prey. Beautiful women, who believed that he would spare them.. How wrong they were, Emmett thought sinisterly._

_He ran the knife down the length of his palm, pressing just hard enough to break the skin, blood seeped through the inflicted wound. He watched as her body froze at the sound of one droplet of his blood, hitting the concrete floor; she turned quickly, her eyes searched the room, when her's met his, they begged him to stop. Another smirk made its way onto his pale face, the moon's light coming through the small window illuminated his face, an eerily familiar sound filled the air, her labored breathing._

_"Please, just stop this," she whispered quietly, her eyes never leaving his. A strange emotion entered his eyes, a challenge. He dropped the knife on the floor, she whimpered at the sound of metal smashing against the concrete. He stepped forward once, she backed up clumsily into the wall, knocking papers that had been nailed up, drawings she believed. She saw one of a woman, her eyes lifeless, due to the knife shoved deeply into her tanned neck, blood seeping through the wound._

_"Why? I like you much better this way," he asked, his voice not betraying any emotion, simply sounding as if they were talking about a trivial topic, like the weather, not her life. Nervously she pulled the dress down that had ridden up her thigh, her modesty and decency to blush, was strangely entertaining to him._

_"Bu-But they will know it was you, people saw you!" She yelled fearfully, silently wondering whether it was true; she recalled her friend making a comment on how attractive the man was, but she had been drinking. Her hands flitted down the concrete wall behind her..._

"There we go, pet," he whispered against her lips, groaning as she rubbed her chest across his; her hands wound themselves into his thick hair, only to be pulled back down, and held up by her wrists to the wall. Her back hit the concrete, whimpering at the sudden change in temperature, the goose bumps became more prominent on her pale skin. He kissed her jaw softly, down her neck till he reached the injunction between her neck and shoulder, sucking on it sinfully, her moans exciting him even further. _She's so willing,_ Jasper thought breathlessly.

Alice rubbed her body against his, searching for friction, eliciting a moan from him as her heat came in contact with his obvious arousal, he picked up her small frame and took her further into the basement. "Mmm..Will you do something for me?" He asked innocently, though his eyes betrayed his innocence, good thing she's blindfolded, he thought wickedly. She nodded her head again, he let go of her body, reaching toward the shackles, and buckled them tightly onto her slim wrists. He felt her tense up, "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," he whispered, his breath fanning over the shell of her ear and her body relaxed...

_"Why are you doing this?" He watched as her hands neared the whip, not knowing what she was going to grab, he smirked deviously, Perfect Edward, She'll fight, Carlisle thought with a pleased sigh. He noticed the look of triumph in her brown eyes as her fingers brushed against the tough leather, his own eyes shone in amusement as she grabbed the whip by the handle, swinging it towards his taller frame. He backed out of the way just in time, making a small noise of protest as the whip neared his chest, she watched him through narrowed eyes. Her hands trembling, as she swung again, closing her eyes in hopes that the situation would just disappear._

_"Because I can, Pet, you called to me," he whispered, his voice intoxicating._

_"Stop, just stop. Let me go, I w-won't tell anyone it was you, just please let me g-" The sound of laughter filled the basement, her eyes met his, and she noticed that he wasn't laughing. Someone else was in there with them, watching from the shadows..._

"What a good girl," he murmured, his fingertips slid across the skin on her arm, "Such a good pet you are, Alice. Now, what ever shall I do with you know, so many possibilities," her breath hitched.

"Kiss me, p-please," she replied, her voice brimming with excitement. _Cut her, Edward, make her bleed, turn that pale skin red, _Jasper thought, excitement too filled his voice. He picked up a small blade of the table closest to them, his eyes caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, "Come to watch the show?" he asked curiously, his eyes sparkled...

_"Such a feisty little thing, isn't she Eddie?"_

_"Yes, would you care to join me? I know you love them young," he could hear her boots as they clacked against the concrete, followed by another whimper as the younger girl caught sight of the older woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties. Her darker hair pinned up, stray trendles of her silky hair fell across her neck; her thin frame covered by a long, velvet red dress that hung sinfully to all of her curves._

_"Oh yes, I would love to. Thank you, dear," She replied, her voice oozed sensuality._

_"You're welcome, Love..."_

Alice pulled on her shackles, fear clogged her veins, "Who's there?" She demanded, only to be met by silence as Edward looked back towards the shadows, searching for the source of the movement. He found her, and with a smirk, beckoned her forward.

"Of course, Edward, you know I never miss your performances," she chastised, though her tone told him she was only teasing, a spark of lust entered her eyes as she looked upon Alice's shackled form, "And what fun you'll have."

"Always, Bella," he bellowed in amusement, Alice began to cry out from fear, pulling at the buckles on her wrists even harder, "Let me go, I don't want to do this anymore," she begged, tears leaked out from beneath the blindfold. Edward handed Bella the small pocket knife from his hands, it's dark green cover clashing horribly with her blood red dress, but her eyes were on Alice.

He watched on, enthralled by the image that never seemed to get old, he grabbed the whip from the floor, "Scream for us, Pet, no one will hear you," her cries rang louder as the knife came in contact with her skin... _If only_, Jasper thought again in amusement, Edward chuckled.

x-----x

THE END. :)


	3. AN:

Hello, everyone.

For quite some time, I've had the thought of turning this two-shot into a full-length story. Going into more detail with Edward's childhood, what made him who he is and relationship with Bella, etc; I have quite a bit written for it, I'm just not sure that it'd be appreciated in the long run. That is why I'm leaving it up to the readers, this is what I ask: Do you want this to be turned into something more, or shall I leave it for what it is? Lemme know, leave a review. Tell me how you feel!

Sofia (:


End file.
